


Stumbled On A Certainty

by etmuse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets home very, very, very late. Finn finally notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbled On A Certainty

If the game hadn’t been paused while he grabbed yet another can of soda from the fridge, he probably wouldn’t have even heard the key turning in the door.

Burt and his mom were spending the night in Cleveland after dinner with an old friend of his mom’s, leaving Finn and Kurt with the house to themselves. It had been happening more and more, lately – apparently not killing each other or destroying the house when Burt had been on the campaign trail had proved they were responsible, or something.

Finn usually invited Rachel over for some alone-time, but her dads had dragged her to some distant relative’s bar mitzvah this weekend, so he’d organised an all-night Gears of War 3 session with Puck instead.

He hadn’t even registered the lack of Kurt coming down to complain about the noise while he was trying to sleep.

A glance at the kitchen clock on his way out surprised him. Someone, it was already after 7am; no wonder he’d been fighting back yawns.

And Kurt was, it seemed, only just getting home.

“Where’ve you been?” he asked loudly, startling Kurt where he was hanging up his coat in the hall. Kurt turned and gave Finn that look he had that Finn knew meant he thought it was a stupid question; Finn didn’t think it was particularly stupid – it was morning already, he just wanted to know where his step-brother had been all night.

“I was out with Blaine,” Kurt relied plainly, clearly thinking that much should have been obvious. Which maybe it should have been; sometimes Finn thought Blaine saw more of Kurt than _he_ did, and they _lived_ together. But even so…

“Dude, you know it’s, like, morning already, right?” Finn pointed out. “Everywhere closed _hours_ ago.”

Kurt took a resolute step towards the stairs. “I know.” He stared hard at Finn. “Can we please just say I was with Blaine and leave it at that?” He took another step.

“But you’ve been gone _all night_ ,” Finn persisted, not really getting why Kurt was being so very secretive. Unless… “You’re not caught up in organised crime or something are you, ‘cause I really…”

“Crime, Finn?” Kurt interrupted, badly muffling an incredulous laugh. “Me and Blaine? Really?”

Finn frowned. It wasn’t like he’d _really_ thought it was that likely, but he’d had to ask; Kurt didn’t have to _laugh_. “Okay, not really. But you won’t _tell_ me, and what else could you have been doing that…?” He trailed off as he finally took in Kurt’s appearance. Kurt was always perfectly put together and styled, even if all they were doing was spending a day in front of the TV, arguing over the remote. At that particular moment, he almost looked… rumpled.

Oh. _Oh_. Finn blinked. Well that was…

“Oh,” he said. “Um… never mind.”

Kurt was blushing just a little, which only confirmed things for Finn. Clearly he could tell what Finn had just realised, and it was _true_.

“Right,” said Kurt, awkwardly. “I’m just going to…” He waved towards the stairs, but didn’t actually move.

Finn sort of wished he hadn’t figured it out, and he could see why Kurt hadn’t wanted to say. He didn’t really want to think about… Kurt was his _brother_. He’d walked in on them making out, once, and there were just some sides of your siblings you never, ever wanted to see. Or even imagine.

“Right,” he echoed.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, both seemingly frozen to the spot.

An alert noise sounded from the Xbox in the living room, breaking the tension.

Kurt nodded once before escaping up the stairs, finally.

Finn was just settling back onto the couch, about to apologise to Puck for his long absence, when a thought occurred to him.

He was never going into Kurt’s room without knocking again.


End file.
